Salah Kami
by yuuren.137
Summary: "Ini adil. Mereka berakhir karena keegoisan dan kebodohan mereka masing-masing." Ini KyuMin fiksi


**Salah Kami**

Angin masuk perlahan melewati jendela kamar ku yang terbuka. Aku hanya berdiri menghadap jendela dengan segelas wine di tangan ku. Aku bisa mendengar suara ketukan dan banyak orang yang terus bergantian memanggilku dari luar. Tapi aku masih memilih mengabaikan mereka. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Kyu, ini eomma, bisa kau buka pintunya? Eomma bawakan makan malam. Eomma mohon, nak,"

Itu suara ibuku. Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan memelas. Tapi aku masih saja bergeming. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Sampai beberapa waktu, aku masih mendengar suara ibuku yang masih berusaha membujuk ku. Namun tidak lama, suara itu menghilang.

Aku tersenyum miris. Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Kenapa hanya karena dia, aku sampai mengorbankan hidupku dan mengabaikan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang tulus menyayangiku?

Aku kembali menyesap wine merah di gelas bening ini. Membiarkan rasa manis yang bercampur pahit itu membakar tenggorokanku. Wine ini persis seperti kisah cintaku. Manis dan pahit disaat bersamaan.

Dia yang kini sudah pergi bersama orang lain. Memilih menjalani hidup dengan seorang wanita, yang memang seharusnya seperti itu jika mengikuti aturan mutlak dari Tuhan maupun norma masyarakat. Namun sebelum itu, bukankah dia yang memilih untuk mengabaikan semua aturan bodoh itu? Mengatakan bahwa semua aturan itu tidak akan berlaku jika sudah menyangkut cinta.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Aku yang terlihat begitu bahagia di depan semua orang, kini memilih untuk menunjukkan sebenarnya perasaan ku. Hanya dihadapan Tuhan dan bayanganku sendiri, aku mengalirkan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan semenjak kepergiannya.

Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya. Aku punya andil besar kenapa sekarang kami pada akhirnya tidak bersama. Aku yang mendorongnya pergi. Aku yang memilih melepaskannya. Awalnya, kupikir itu bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Semua rasa sakit yang sudah lebih dulu dirasakan oleh dia. Kami sesama lelaki yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, jelas itu membuatnya, dan aku dikucilkan. Meski begitu, dialah yang mendapat dampak paling besar dari hubungan kami. Bagaimana dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang 'berbeda' dari orang tuanya. Bagaimana dia yang harus mendapat banyak hujatan dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan kami, meski yang mereka tahu kami hanya bersahabat.

Dari awal kami menjalin hubungan dengan dia yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kami sudah tahu akan konsekuensi dari ini semua. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun, aku mulai mengerti bahwa ini semua tidak semudah itu. Aku memang sangat bahagia, dan ku tahu dia pun begitu. Tapi, aku berpikir, jika semua ini tetap dilanjutkan, dia akan semakin tersakiti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengaharapkan hal itu.

Sampai hari itu pun terjadi. Hari dimana seharusnya kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke 7, aku justru menghancurkan semuanya. Aku berkata padanya, bahwa hubungan ini sebaiknya berakhir. Bahwa aku mulai kehilangan perasaanku padanya, yang tentunya ini sangat bohong. Aku sadar bagaimana perasaan cinta dan sayangku pada lelaki manis dihadapanku saat itu, bukannya berkurang, perasaan itu justru semakin menguat setiap detiknya. Setelah aku mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya menangis. Oh tentu saja, dia bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis. Dia selalu kuat, meski beberapa kali dia akan menumpahkan air matanya padaku, hanya padaku. Namun kata-kata yang dilontarkannya saat itu membuatku terpaku.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, setelah orang tua kita sudah tahu semuanya. Setelah keluarga kita, semua member, bahkan banyak orang tahu. Kau mengakhiri semuanya, saat aku sudah sangat percaya padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Percaya bahwa kau memang takdirku,"_

 _Aku hanya diam dan mendengarnya. Aku masih berdiri memunggunginya. Menunggu kata-kata yang mungkin akan dia lontarkan lagi. Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas berat._

 _"Kyu, apa ini memang yang terbaik? Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan menyakitkan. Aku memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu._

 _"Haha, kurasa begitu. Baiklah, kalau memang ini keputusan terbaik, aku akan menurutinya. Terima kasih Kyunie, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf jika aku sering sekali membuatmu kesal," Omong kosong, akulah yang sering melakukan itu._

 _"Kyunie, kau tahu kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, dan itu selalu," aku bisa merasakan dia bergerak mendekat. Tubuhku menegang saat dia memelukku dari belakang._

 _"Kyu, saranghae. Saranghae."_

 _Dia kini dihadapanku dan memegang sisi wajahku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Mengapa senyum itu masih terlihat manis? Aku berusaha keras menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya. Ya tuhan, apa ini benar? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu salah?_

 _"Berjanjilah untuk tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku akan wamil sebentar lagi, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu, jaga hyungdeulmu dan henry juga. Dewasalah. Tetaplah jadi Kyuhyun yang tampan. Selamat atas debut solomu. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu,"_

 _Dia menarik tangannya, bergerak menjauh dan mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa'. Tanpa menoleh lagi, tanpa berbalik, dia terus berjalan. Langkahnya terlihat begitu berat di mataku._

 _Dan hari itu, yang seharusnya menjadi hari spesial kami seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, menjadi hari terburukku, juga untuknya._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Tangisku benar-benar pecah saat itu juga. Membiarkan gelas wine ku jatuh dan pecah, aku jatuh bersimpuh dan memeluk tubuhku yang terasa begitu lelah dan sakit. Hatiku, hatiku hancur. Sungmin, aku bersalah! Seharusnya aku tidak melepasmu dan membiarkanmu berubah dan direbut olehnya! Aku mencintaimu, Ming!

Ya Tuhan, jika kau memang menakdirkanku bersamanya, kumohon kembalikanlah dia ke dalam pelukanku. Ini doaku padamu, doa yang akan terus aku ucapkan sampai aku mati!


End file.
